


Cool

by sippingandshipping



Series: Cow Chop Modern Magics [3]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Poly, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sippingandshipping/pseuds/sippingandshipping
Summary: Seeing James right now – standing in front of him looking like some sort of god – forces everything into startling focus, snaps him back to therealityof what they’re about to do. Choking fear rises in his chest, constricting around his heart, and Aleks can’t help the words that burst from his lips, as much as he might wish they’d never surfaced at all.“I’m a virgin!”
Relationships: Aleksandr Vitalyevich Marchant/James Richard Wilson
Series: Cow Chop Modern Magics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078844
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Cool

**Author's Note:**

> The Song That Inspired: [Cool by Dua Lipa](https://open.spotify.com/track/2nMOodYNHBAQ3Kc1QNimZU?si=PMfkHpVjTn61hZnTVB78gA)

Aleks looks up as James pads into the room, and he feels like his heart _stutters_ to a halt.

James is suddenly laid bare, the tanned expanse of his skin almost glowing despite the suffused light of the room, haloed by the light of the bathroom behind him. The clothes he _had_ been wearing during their date – a black crop top and oversized jumper, grey skirt over dark leggings, high heeled boots that had made him tall enough that Aleks had needed to lean up to kiss him – are _long_ gone.

He’s wearing _lingerie:_ black silk that catches what little light there is in the room, decorative lace around the edges and along the top where it hugs James’ form. He’s wearing a bra that Aleks didn’t know he’d even had on, and the knowledge that it had been _right there_ throughout their entire date, only hidden from the world by mere inches of fabric makes Aleks lose his damn mind.

Though it’s all so soft and delicate, Aleks can still see the obvious shape of James’ hard-on through the thin fabric of his panties, the visual proof that James wants this just as much as he does. Aleks can see it _all_ , every curve of James’ body, every beautiful inch he wants nothing more than to touch, to explore, to get absolutely lost in, and he doesn’t know what he did to deserve to be sitting here on James’ bed, witnessing the sight.

At the same time, it _terrifies_ him.

Seeing James right now – standing in front of him looking like some sort of god – forces everything into startling focus, snaps him back to the _reality_ of what they’re about to do. Choking fear rises in his chest, constricting around his heart, and Aleks can’t help the words that burst from his lips, as much as he might wish they’d never surfaced at all.

_“I’m a virgin!”_

James freezes in the doorway, cocking his head, and the surprise in his voice is evident when he finally, quietly says, “ _Oh…_ ”

Aleks can’t stand to look at him anymore, can’t bear to see the disgust he’s sure is now reflected in James’ gaze, and the urge to crawl into a hole and just die is ever-present as his cheeks paint themselves with shame. His downcast eyes fall to his lap and he can see his hands shaking, his breath speeding until it feels like he’s suffocating in the room. His eyes burn with the need to cry but he _won’t_ let that happen, won’t allow himself to fall any further from grace than he already has.

 _God fucking damnit!_ It’s been _months_ since his last panic attack, and it’s just another reminder of the failure he embodies.

Something moves in his peripheral vision, the shape quickly coalescing into James’ feet as the witch slowly sits down on the bed beside him, and Aleks automatically curls further in on himself, squeezing his eyes shut to try and stop the tears from overflowing.

He hears James’ voice: close, but quiet and muffled, and he’s not sure if it’s just because his blood is pounding in his head. James speaks again, calls his name, but Aleks only opens his eyes when he feels a sudden warmth in his grasp. He stares down to see James’ hands: those long, beautiful fingers entwined with his own as James rubs little circles over his skin. Aleks finally wills himself to look up, and one look at James’ face has him in a trance.

“It’s _okay,_ Aleks.” James breathes, eyebrows turned down and eyes warm with concern, his makeup still just as flawless as it had been all night. “It’s all gonna be okay.”

That’s all it takes for Aleks’ carefully composed mask to shatter into a million pieces, and the tears finally burst forth. James disappears as the world shudders and blurs, his vision warped by tears, and in the deepest reaches of his awareness, Aleks can hear himself wail. It’s just another stupid observation at this point, one more shame to add to the ever-growing pile, and the self-loathing only seems to intensify his sorrow.

He feels himself being gentled forward, pressed against the warmth of James’ neck, and he clings to him like a drowning man as the wave of his emotions batters him against the rocks, leaves him in scattered pieces. James’ body is warm and soft, and he still smells like the cologne he’d been wearing out tonight, a fragrance that already seems just as much a part of James as every other bit of his natural body. Aleks’ breathing has spiralled with the outburst, and maybe that’s the reason he feels like the scent of James has worked its way through his entire system, branded itself on his frontal lobe. Either way, Aleks can’t help but take comfort in its presence.

James says nothing, perhaps understanding that words will do him no good right now, so he chooses instead to rub large, soothing circles along Aleks’ back, carding his fingers through Aleks’ messy hair and leaning down to press his lips to Aleks’ forehead. A part of Aleks feels like it should be humiliating – being coddled like a child – but that part is weak and easily overwhelmed by the knowledge that James is still _here_ , that he didn’t turn Aleks away the moment he found out the truth, like he _should_ have.

He vaguely hears James snap his fingers and the rush of air as something flies across the room, and a few tissues are suddenly being pressed into his fingers. Aleks takes them gratefully, suddenly hyperaware of the fact that he’s been _crying_ all over James’ lovely bra, and that thought makes him even angrier at himself. He hastily mops at his eyes, wanting to remove as much evidence of his breakdown as possible, but James interrupts him.

James’ hands move to bracket Aleks’ face, and the determination in his dark eyes is startling in its intensity. He uses his thumbs to wipe the remaining tears from Aleks’ eyes, unbearably tender.

“ _Talk_ to me, baby.”

Aleks lets out the breath he’d been holding, and his words tumble out before he has a chance to stop them.

“I’m _sorry_ , James. I’m _so_ sorry… You look so _gorgeous_ and I _want_ , I want to do _so many things_ to you but… _I-I don’t know how!_ You’re so perfect and you deserve someone who fucking _knows_ what they’re doing! Someone who can actually give you what you want!”

James shakes his head in disbelief, a single jerky twitch of denial, and Aleks finally sees the disappointment he’d expected to see when he’d first let those stupid words slip out. This is it then, the end of it all. Though Aleks had been expecting it from the very start, it still fucking _hurts_ to feel it finally come to pass.

“You’re a fucking _dumbass_ , Aleksandr Marchant. The only thing I want is _you_. And if you think I give a _fuck_ whether you’re a _virgin_ , you obviously think less of me than I’d hoped.”

Before Aleks even has a chance to properly absorb the witch’s words, James uses his leverage on Aleks’ face to pull him into a kiss, and Aleks freezes up, trying to figure out how _this_ even came to pass. The kiss is deep and all-encompassing, brimming with such adoration that it momentarily drowns out every negative thought trying to worm its way into Aleks’ head, replaces them all with the sweet taste of James.

This isn’t their first kiss, or even the second, but it _may as well_ be. Aleks truly can’t wrap his head around the tenderness he feels in it, unsure what he did to earn such devotion. It feels like it will never end, and honestly, Aleks doesn’t know if he _wants_ it to. He wants to stay here for the rest of his life, lost forever in the warmth of James’ lips against his own, the spike of desire that courses through his body like a flame when James licks into his mouth, claims him in a way Aleks never thought anyone would even _want_ to.

Aleks moans, fingers dancing their way across James’ skin, caressing the curves he’s been longing to touch since the day he first met him in that bookstore. The lingerie catches his attention again, fingertips skating along the lacy edges of the panties, the texture just slightly different from the soft curls of James’ happy trail, though Aleks knows the colour is identical.

He doesn’t need his eyes open to hear James sigh so sweetly as his thumb brushes a little lower, barely makes contact with the hard ridge of James’ erection, straining through the delicate fabric. It had _genuinely_ been an accident on Aleks’ part, but he’s proud of himself when he sees the reaction it elicits from the witch beside him. He stores it in his admittedly-pretty-terrible memory bank for later, doing his best to make sure this experience doesn’t go to waste.

James, apparently spurred on by the contact, immediately reaches up to start unbuttoning Aleks’ shirt. His fingers move, so nimble and _sure_ , and Aleks marvels at James’ control when his own fingers are still trembling from his nerves and his desire and his fucking _overwrought_ ADHD mind. James gives him a little nudge when he needs his help to shrug off his shirt, and Aleks finds even those few seconds without the ability to touch James borderline painful.

James stills when Aleks’ upper body is finally bare, his fingertips slowly tracing the shapes of the tattoos on Aleks’ chest and shoulders. A shiver runs down Aleks’ spine at the contact, and Aleks isn’t quite sure whether it’s because of the temperature difference between James’ cool touch and his own warm skin, or just because _James_ is touching him. He knows that James’ hands aren’t _actually_ cold; as a fire caster, Aleks’ body temperature just happens to run hotter than either a human _or_ a regular caster.

James glances up at him, eyes dark as his tongue darts out to wet his lips, which are _still_ perfectly defined even after their heavy make out session. The fucker must be wearing _smudge-proof_ makeup. Well, there goes Aleks’ plan to thoroughly mess it all up! His thoughts are as clear as day, apparently, because James smirks, that shit-eating grin that Aleks wishes he had any power against.

“ _One day,_ you’ll let me ruin it,” Aleks says, and James giggles, his fingers still absently tracing their way across Aleks’ chest.

“ _One day_.” James promises, emphasising the words with a quick kiss before he snaps his fingers again. The drawer of the bedside table pulls out, and a bottle of water-based lubricant flies across the room to settle in James’ palm. Aleks stares at it, suddenly blushing all over again at the reminder that he’s about to lose his _stupid_ fucking virginity. _Oh God!_

James laughs, positively radiant, and he takes Aleks’ hand before he can start to panic again, giving it an encouraging squeeze. “I want you to be comfortable tonight, Aleks, so we can do this however you’d like. I’m perfectly happy to either top or bottom, so I’ll leave that choice up to you.”

Aleks considers James’ words for a moment, turning them over in his head. He may not have been with anyone yet, but that doesn’t mean he hasn’t explored his body on his own time. While he’ll be the first to admit that he hasn’t tried _too much_ anal play, the little bit of it he did was quite enjoyable, though his prostate had managed to evade him each time and he’d eventually given up hope of finding it. This could very well be the first night he feels that sensation that most men – who aren’t afraid of their own body – seem to _rave_ about, and _James_ could be the one to show it to him. Still, no matter how tempting the idea might be, there’s already _more than enough_ uncertainty for him tonight, and he feels like he’s safer going with the more familiar route for his first time.

“I can top?” Aleks says, trying to make himself sound more confident than he feels, and only realising too late that it _still_ comes out sounding like a question.

“A _very_ respectable choice.” James nods, his eyes warm and content, and he can’t keep the smile from his lips. “And to tell you the truth, I’m _so_ glad you chose that route, because I’ve been wearing a butt plug _all_ night and it seems a terrible shame for all that effort to go to waste…”

“ _No fucking way…_ ” Aleks exclaims, wide-eyed and astonished, and James’ peals of laughter are exultant. “You’re telling me that you had a _plug_ in you at the restaurant?!”

“ _Yup_.” James smirks, popping the ‘p’ sound. “I’ve been ready for you for _hours_ , Aleks. _God,_ the thought of you just bending me over one of the tables in front of everyone and just _taking_ me—”

Aleks doesn’t let James finish his sentence, surging forwards to capture his lips again, and he feels like he should be annoyed at the fact that James doesn’t miss a beat, arms winding around Aleks’ shoulders to yank him closer, almost as if this was the _exact_ outcome he’d been planning all along. Aleks makes another mental note to pay him back for it later, when he’s not so busy losing himself in James’ embrace.

Aleks may be a virgin, but it seems fairly common knowledge that they’ll need to be naked for what comes next, so his fingers skim lower again, toy with the lacy edge of James’ panties. Curious, he dives even deeper, and the fleeting contact of his knuckles brushing across James’ balls as he reaches down is enough to make the man moan quietly. Aleks’ fingertips find what he’s looking for then, the firm outer edge of the plug still inside James, and Aleks groans despite himself. The fucker was wearing a _bra_ and had a _plug_ in him the entire night and Aleks had _no fucking clue!_

How the fuck is this _fair_ for a first time? Isn’t it supposed to be awkward and messy and confusing? Nothing about this is confusing to Aleks, not anymore. He knows that he wants James, _all of James_ , and he needs to get his goddamn _pants_ off to do it.

“You’re a _real_ _dick_ , you know that?” Aleks grumbles, trying to undo the buttons but failing miserably because his mind is stuck in an endless loop of _plug James lingerie plug James lingerie_ and his fingers are fucking _shaking_ because of it.

“ _Breathe_ , baby!” James chuckles, his hands coming to rest on top of Aleks’. “I’ll take care of you. Budge up the bed a bit, would you?”

Still warring with the desire to _get to it_ , Aleks looks up to meet James’ eyes, and the sincerity he sees there finally stops the shaking. James knows what he’s doing, and he’ll make sure Aleks isn’t alone in this. Closing his eyes to fight past the fog clouding his mind, Aleks swallows slowly and nods, allowing James to guide him further up onto the bed until he’s lying flat on his back.

With the ease of practice, James unbuttons Aleks’ pants, gripping the upper edge to drag them down, and he takes Aleks’ briefs with them. Aleks stifles a groan at the chill of the air against his skin, and he’s already painfully hard, his dick flushed a deep scarlet and leaking precome onto his belly. James hums, chucking Aleks’ clothes on the floor behind him, and he sounds _delighted_ but Aleks can’t really trust that assessment. He’s sure James is merely kind enough to pretend that Aleks is anything other than an utter _mess_ right now.

“God, just _look_ at you, baby.” James murmurs, petting at the warm skin of Aleks’ thighs, and his eyes suddenly seem darker than ever before, seemingly transfixed by the sight. “Looks like you’re just as ready for me as I have been for you.”

“Don’t—” Aleks groans, grits his teeth to try and cling to what little control he has left. “Don’t _say_ shit like that, James. This is already hard enough as it is.”

“ _I’ll_ say.” James laughs, making eyes at Aleks’ dick, and it’s only then that Aleks realises the double meaning of his words.

Before Aleks can snap at him for his fucking _depraved_ mind, James leans down to lick a stripe up the length of Aleks’ dick, and Aleks nearly convulses at the searing pleasure centred right on his groin. His entire body shakes with the momentary contact, toes curled as a sharp whimper is forced from behind his gritted teeth, but the aftershocks remain long after James has pulled back to eye him hungrily. _Holy shit!_ He’d _really_ been missing out when he was only jerking himself off.

“You piece of shit!” Aleks croaks, his chest heaving with the effort of holding himself together. “Fucking hell, James…”

“ _What?”_ James asks, the face of absolute innocence as he gives Aleks those big doe eyes. “If you’re gonna fuck me, you’re gonna need to be wet. _Besides_ , I’ve been wanting to taste you since you first walked into my bookstore.”

“ _James…”_

Without skipping a beat, James takes Aleks’ dick in his fingers and dives down again, those perfect lips parting as he takes the head into his mouth. He bobs up and down a little, slowly taking a few inches more whilst his tongue dances along the underside of Aleks’ cock, and Aleks can’t help but choke as he curls over James’ mouth, hands fisted in the sheets and stunned beyond any words.

Aleks doesn’t think he’s ever been harder than this; every muscle in his core _aches_ with the strain of clenching all at once and his balls feel tight and heavy, drawn up closer to his body. It feels like his entire _being_ is suddenly centred around his dick, and he’d be embarrassed about the pathetic mewling he’s making if he weren’t already so far gone at the feeling of James’ mouth on him. Then James pushes even further than before, the hair of his beard scraping against Aleks’ groin as the tip of Aleks’ dick _just_ hits the back of his throat, and Aleks’ response is instantaneous.

“James, don’t! _I’m—_ ” Aleks almost shrieks as he feels the heat of his impending orgasm pool low in his belly, coiled like a spring ready to shoot off, and now threatening to ruin this _entire_ night. What fucking _good_ is he if he can’t even last until they’re having sex?

If Aleks’ warning hadn’t been enough, James seems to be able to read the signs of his distress in his body: the trembling of his thighs and the choked whine that Aleks can barely hold back. Just when Aleks thinks he’s about to lose it, James’ thumb and index finger tightly encircle the base of his dick, and Aleks twitches desperately as his body begs in utter desperation, fighting for a release that James won’t grant.

“What the actual _fffuck_ , James…” Aleks groans as he feels the edge retreat from his reach, and James pulls off with a wet noise that _shouldn’t_ sound as hot as it does, smirking like an _asshole_. Though he’d done exactly what Aleks had been praying for, Aleks still can’t help the instinctual flash of betrayal at being denied an orgasm.

“I want to fuck you. _Now_.” James states matter-of-factly, shuffling off the bed to stand. “This way I don’t need to wait any longer.”

Without wasting a second, James shimmies off his lingerie, and Aleks finds himself momentarily distracted from his annoyance by seeing James fully naked for the first time. His body is lean, graceful and flowing, a stunning expanse of russet skin that seems to go on forever, with smatterings of dark hair around his chest and groin, and it’s enough to take Aleks’ breath away. There’s none of the intense muscle that Aleks would expect to find on Brett, but neither is there the bit of belly fat that Aleks has always wished he could get rid of on his own body. James’ physique seems immaculate, just as much a part of his style as the rest of him, and Aleks knows he shouldn’t be surprised by that fact. _Any_ person who takes as much pride in their looks as James does would undoubtedly have a body to match.

Aleks props himself up on his elbows as James settles back onto the mattress, and suddenly James is spreading his knees a little, reaching back to grip the plug inside of him. Aleks can’t even _see_ it from this angle, but the faint wet noises and the way James gasps so deliciously are gifts all by themselves. The witch seems to lose himself there, for a time, toying with the plug inside himself, and Aleks is too entranced watching it to even _think_ of interrupting him.

When James finally opens his eyes, his pupils are so dilated that Aleks finds himself lost in those pools of obsidian. James looks primal, _sensual_ , once again like something beyond even the scope of the magical world, and Aleks has to swallow thickly. How did he even _get_ here? None of this feels _justified!_

“ _Jesus!_ I need you so bad, Aleks.” James twists the plug again, and Aleks is watching it when James arches and moans, his dick erect and flushed at the tip as it hangs heavy and swollen in the space between them, already shining with precome. “I’ve had this stupid _plug_ in me all night and all I could think about was how much I wanted your cock there instead.”

Aleks is beyond words now, and even the garbled cry he lets out sounds barely there to his own ears. James seems to take that as indication enough, one hand fisted in the sheets as he carefully eases the butt plug out of his hole, eyes closed and lips parted, looking like some sort of incubus. With the way Aleks is transfixed by him, he honestly wouldn’t be surprised. The plug finally slips free of James with a wet noise, and James dumps it unceremoniously on the bed as he swings his leg over Aleks to settle in his lap, Aleks sitting up to meet him.

James’ skin is warm against Aleks’ own wherever the two of them are lined up, and that’s a testament to how much James is getting worked up by this because other people almost exclusively feel cool to fire casters. Aleks struggles to think of anything beyond that, however, because James is suddenly _right here,_ encompassing his entire world, from one horizon to the other, and Aleks is lost in his eyes and his hair and his skin and his makeup and his _everything_.

“You good, babe?” James pipes up, eyes soft and pleased as he stares down at Aleks’ slack-jawed expression of awe.

“You’re so _beautiful_ , James.”

The witch trills, his dark curls bouncing with the strength of his laughter, and his hands come to caress Aleks’ cheeks. “The feeling’s _more_ than mutual, Aleks.”

“Please, James, _please_ don’t lie to me!” Aleks shakes his head, muttering quietly, and his eyes are downcast. “I-I _can’t_ deal with it… Not here, _not_ right now.”

“I’m _telling_ the _truth_ , Aleksandr.” James almost snarls, tipping Aleks’ chin up until he has no choice but to relent and meet his eyes. There’s a sudden _fierceness_ smouldering in that gaze, a fire that burns Aleks like no other flame can, and it makes him second guess his reaction. “We’re setting ground rules _right fucking now;_ rule one is that we _don’t_ lie to each other, and rule two is that there will be _no_ shame here. Whether you want to believe it or not, you’re the most _gorgeous_ person I’ve ever laid eyes on!”

James leans down to kiss Aleks again, this time with an urgency that Aleks can’t deny no matter how much he might be tempted to. He may have a hard time believing what James sees in him, but the two of them are bound by rules now – rules that James is _deathly_ serious about, considering his impassioned speech – and it’s _true_ that Aleks feels no deception here: in the insistent warmth of James’ lips against his own and the heat of James’ arousal burning between them.

Aleks’ hands roam James’ body, skate across warm skin and eventually find themselves spread on James’ thighs, rubbing little patterns into the supple flesh. When James eventually pulls back, Aleks instinctually chases his lips, and it’s enough to draw another chuckle from the man.

“You ready, baby?”

“I don’t even think that’s possible.” Aleks huffs out a laugh. “But I _do_ want you, and it’s not like I’m gonna magically gain more self-control anytime soon, so _yeah_ , let’s do it.”

James nods, reaching between them, and Aleks sucks in a sharp breath when he feels James’ fingers close around his dick. He’s barely had time to _deal_ with that, however, before James is lining himself up, and suddenly the entirety of Aleks’ world shrinks down to _right there:_ that space between James’ legs where he’s _slick_ and _burning hot_ against Aleks.

James lets out a pleased sigh as he _incrementally_ sinks down onto Aleks’ dick, maybe trying to take it slow and make this a little easier on Aleks, but if anything, it only makes the whole thing more intense. Stunned to near silence, Aleks’ brain is too overwhelmed to know what to do beyond digging his fingers into the crease between James’ thigh and hip to cling to _some_ form of stability, and leaning his forehead against James’ shoulder as he tries to remember how to breathe.

“ _Fuck_ , Aleks, you feel so _good_.” James murmurs breathily when he’s finally fully seated, shifting a bit to get more comfortable, and Aleks screws his eyes shut to try and cling to the last tiny scrap of restraint he has left, but James’ hole clenches around him and it’s like he’s engulfed in wet, pulsing heat and Aleks is already gone.

A deep shudder starts from the top and sweeps all the way down Aleks’ body as he comes, the most pitiful _whine_ he thinks he’s ever heard yanked from him as he jerks with the thunderous pleasure that alights every cell, every inch of his skin with burning desire, his grip on James’ body bruising. James, though clearly taken by surprise, still moans at the feeling of it, rolls his hips just a little to make Aleks almost white out with oversensitivity. It’s the most _mind-blowing_ thing he’s ever felt in his entire life.

However, as the last of the orgasm ebbs from Aleks’ system, leaving every inch of his skin raw and tingly, it’s only _humiliation_ that remains, branding its way into Aleks’ mind like a hot poker. Head still bowed, Aleks feels the tears well up _again_ , forehead pressed against James’ shoulder and eyes still screwed shut as his entire body is wracked with sobs.

It doesn’t _matter_ if James doesn’t judge him for his weakness, Aleks has _plenty_ of judgement to go around, and he _knows_ he should be better than this. James’ support, as wonderful as it is in every way, can’t just instantly override a lifetime of outrageously high standards that Aleks holds for himself, the constant voices of fear and doubt that take up free residence inside his brain. That’s a problem that even _casters_ – with all their magic and tricks – _still_ haven’t figured out how to fix.

“Oh, _Aleks_.” James laments, and concern is laced in his every word. His arms wrap around Aleks’ body, fingers dancing across his back as he pulls him impossibly closer, considering how they may as well be two parts of the same whole at this point. James’ next words come out strained with emotion, proof of his own tears, and it only makes Aleks sadder. As if _his_ hysterics weren’t disgusting enough, now he’s making _James_ cry as well. “Hey, _hey, listen_ to me, Aleks. You’re _fine_ , honey. You’re doing _so well!_ It’s this intense for _everyone’s_ first time. Man, you should’ve _seen_ me. I was a fucking _mess_.”

“I’m s- _sorry_ , James! _Fuck,_ I—” Aleks rambles, struggling to breathe properly, but he feels lightheaded and all he can manage are weak, hiccupping cries as James holds him and lets him weep. “You deserve better than me, than whatever _this_ is…”

“ _Aleks Marchant,_ you’re breaking rule two again!”

James sighs, pulling Aleks’ face up so he can kiss him. He pours all of his care, his concern into it, until Aleks’ shame is washed clean, swept away with a flood of what Aleks can only concede is adoration. Aleks wishes he could say he’s familiar with the sensation, but every bit of this is new to him and all he has to go off is the way he feels about James, about the rest of the beautiful casters he’s only just met, and it’s the first time in his life that Aleks has ever felt truly loved.

When James eventually pulls away, chocolate eyes sparkling with unshed tears, he looks more stunning than imaginable. Aleks’ next words are uttered softly, reverently, matching the atmosphere of the room around them. There’s no thinking here, just an emotion that bubbles up in his chest and makes him feel like he’ll burst if he doesn’t let it out.

“ _I love you, James.”_

James blinks a few times, dark lips parted, and Aleks can feel all the air escape from the witch’s lungs. There’s surprise there, as well as countless other emotions Aleks can’t quite identify in his current state, and he immediately finds himself blushing. _Crap!_ He’s only been seeing James for a _few weeks_ and he’s already told him he loves him? What the actual fuck is _wrong_ with him?!

“Fuck, I— I’m _sorry!_ I know it’s still way too early…” Aleks backtracks immediately, fully freaking out now, and he wishes he could look anywhere but James’ stunned eyes but he’s still just as powerless against them as he has been since the very first day they met. “Just pretend I didn’t say that yet!”

“ _Aleksandr_ , just—just _come here!”_ James commands, snatching Aleks’ face up in his hands and holding him in place, and it’s like the entire world falls away as Aleks stares up at this witch he’s already fallen so hard for. “ _Listen_ to me. You’re following rule one and then _immediately_ break rule two. If you want this – _us_ – to work out, you _can’t_ keep choosing to have it one way or the other, and _please_ , you need to be _kinder_ to yourself, sweetheart! It’s a package deal: no lies _and_ no shame. Do you understand me?”

“I’m s—” Aleks automatically finds himself apologising again, and he cuts himself off before he makes _more_ of an ass of himself. How is he supposed to override _decades_ of self-doubt? He doesn’t even know where to _begin_. There are _some_ things he knows, however. He knows that he can _try_ , for James’ sake. If tonight has shown Aleks anything, it’s that James won’t give up him, on _them_ , and Aleks already can’t bear the thought of losing him. If James is willing to fight, then so is he. Sighing, he nods slowly, his throat clicking as he swallows. “I understand.”

“ _Good!”_ James commends him, running his thumbs over Aleks’ cheeks. “Because I’m in love with you too, _silly_ , and it is my _honour_ and _privilege_ to be sharing your first time with you!”

Aleks gapes at him in awe as James giggles softly, and Aleks is sure he’d see the witch blushing if his face weren’t already made up.

“You love me…?” He manages eventually, but it sounds barely there.

“ _Rule one_ , Aleks.”

“No lies.” Aleks chimes, and he suddenly feels as light as a feather, like he’d just float away if James weren’t anchoring him to the Earth.

Aleks can’t keep the smile off his face as he leans up to capture James’ lips again, and James meets him halfway, apparently just as desperate for the contact as Aleks is. James’ fingers curl in Aleks’ hair, carding through the scruffy locks as he gently seizes Aleks’ bottom lip between his teeth and tugs with just enough enthusiasm to make Aleks grunt, feeling his dick twitch, still spent from his recent orgasm and encompassed by the heat of James’ body.

James feels the change, a grin slowly spreading on his face as he pulls back. He rolls his hips just a bit, giggling at the flush that’s steadily rising in Aleks’ cheeks. Aleks may have been a virgin before all of this, but he’s still done his fair share of masturbation, and he knows his own damn refractory period.

He _knows_ that he shouldn’t be recovering so quickly, but he’s still buried to the hilt inside _James_ and the witch is _getting off_ on the feeling of Aleks’ dick within him _,_ so the thought alone is enough to have Aleks suck in a breath when he first feels his dick pique again with tentative interest.

“Ready to go again so _soon_ , Mr Marchant?” James smirks, his voice taking on an airy quality as the bastard gives Aleks that classic mischievous grin, eyes half-lidded as he flutters his huge eyelashes all sensually. “ _My my_ , you _are_ forward!”

“Get _fucked_ , James!” Aleks bites out, but it loses all its heat when James tightens around him, arches and smiles so very pleased with himself at the quiet whimper it pulls from Aleks.

“That’s what I’ve got _you_ for, my love.”

Aleks’ brows are pinched into a tight line, already puffing like he’s run a marathon as James slowly but surely works him up again. James’ ass is… _otherworldly:_ it’s so hot and wet, like being squeezed by velvet, and Aleks’ postcoital dick is undoubtedly more sensitive than before, cataloguing each and every sensation in new ways that he can’t even begin to comprehend.

At some point it occurs to Aleks that it’s slicker than it was to begin with, and the sudden realisation that it’s because he’s already come inside James makes Aleks groan. _Jesus,_ he _should_ be grossed out by that knowledge, not turned on as all hell! He can hear James’ words in the back of his head again, repeated like a chant – _no shame, rule two_ – so he decides to let go of _all_ his fucking morals and embrace rule two and the newly discovered desire.

“Feels good, _huh?”_ James purrs, grinding down to make Aleks see stars. “I’m so _glad_ to I got to be your first, Aleksandr. Just _feeling_ how much you want me is, _fuck_ , it’s _unbelievable_.”

“ _Holy shit,_ James, you feel—it’s so _tight_ and _wet_ and oh my God, I’ve already come in you and I’m _still_ fucking you and that _shouldn’t_ be hot, but it _is_ , it _really_ is. _Ugh!”_ Aleks babbles, embracing rule one as well and just blurting out whichever truth pops into his mind first. James seems encouraged by the admissions, leaning down to suck little marks along Aleks’ throat, exploring Aleks’ feverish skin with his teeth and tongue until Aleks quakes and moans. “You feel so _incredible_ , and I fucking love it, and _I-I love you_. I already fucking love you _so much_ and I’m so happy you’re my first as well, James.”

“That’s it, Aleks. _That’s_ what I’m talking about.” James whispers encouragingly, and he leans back just a little, giving Aleks a _hell of a view_ as he pulls almost all the way off of Aleks’ now-well-and-truly-hard dick, then eases back down just as languidly, apparently just savouring the sensation. “Don’t hide any of that, I want to hear it all, yeah?”

“Fucking hell, James. You’re so _beautiful!”_ Aleks stares at the witch in front of him like he’s seeing the Sun for the first time, but his eyes keep getting drawn to James’ dick in particular, thick and flushed a delicious shade of pink, leaking precome onto Aleks’ belly. “Can—can I touch you, baby?”

“I’m _never_ gonna say no to you touching me, Aleks.” James hums, a small smile playing on his lips as he deliberately fucks himself on Aleks’ dick.

After warring for a moment with the part of his brain that screams that he has _no_ fucking clue what he’s doing, Aleks closes his fingers around James’ dick, experimenting by giving James a careful pump from base to tip that has the witch moaning and clenching around him. Aleks takes that as a promising sign, keeping at it until James’ eyes have fallen shut and his head is thrown back, mouth agape as he grinds down on Aleks’ dick with increased fervour, the utter _embodiment_ of erotic grace.

There’s a moment when James pushes a little deeper, shifts his angle just a fraction of an inch, and he suddenly locks up with a particularly intense whine, clamping down on Aleks’ dick with enough power that it takes Aleks’ breath away, leaves him speechless.

“ _Holy fuck_ , Aleks, I-I found my prostate. You feel that, baby? We’ve gotta aim for that.” James muses, focused on reaching the same spot. “You ever played with your sweet spot?”

“ _N-no_.” Aleks rasps, _trying_ to concentrate on his words when he feels like his entire world is suddenly encompassed by James’ body. “I _tried_ a few times, but I could never reach it on my own.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll help you out. We’ll make sure you get to feel _this_ more often. You’ll be an _addict_ once you feel it for the first time.” As if to emphasise the sentiment, James moans as he finds that angle again, twisting his hips as he sinks down, and Aleks’ hips shove up of their own accord.

“ _S-shit,_ my bad, James! You’re just—”

“It’s okay, love, I know. You’re doing _perfect!”_ James keeps heaping on the praise, and Aleks can’t help but glow at it, finally feeling like he’s doing something right. And _boy_ , what a thing to get right! “Just do me a favour and shift a little bit closer, Aleks, _yessss_ , just like that. _There_ you go. This way it puts less pressure on your back. Trust me, one bad position will fuck you up for _days_.”

The new arrangement brings James closer to him again, right in Aleks’ lap as James throws his arms around his shoulders, and Aleks gets to bury his nose in James’ curls and just breathe in the intoxicating scent of him. It’s musky and sensual, but there’s also an underlying hint of something else, some intense fragrance that Aleks can’t quite place but what he can only assume is part of whichever fancy hair product James uses.

Every time James pulls out now, he falls down again with a whimper, muffled against Aleks’ shoulder – which may very well be the _hottest_ sound Aleks has ever had the pleasure of hearing – and Aleks can tell by the way his voice goes all reedy that he’s hitting his prostate every thrust now. Aleks suddenly remembers that he’d been touching James before, so he begins jerking him off again, varying his pressure to figure out what James likes best. He needs to close his eyes at the spike of lust that shoots straight to his dick when James starts trembling almost immediately, utters his name like a prayer.

“ _Aleksandr…_ ” James says, and maybe that’s the best part of all, as Aleks drops a kiss onto James’ hair, wraps his arms around his back to hold him closer. Aleks hasn’t ever _hated_ the long version of his name, per se, but he’s never really seen the point of using it either, when Aleks is so much quicker and rolls off the tongue easily. But now, like _this?_ Hearing _his_ name tumble from James’ lips like a mantra, Aleks finally sees the beauty in it, and he wishes it would never end, wants to listen to James say it for the rest of his life. “I’m _close_ , angel. You doing okay?”

Truth be told, Aleks had completely forgotten about his own pleasure. And that isn’t to say that he’s not enjoying it, because he _absolutely_ is, but he finds himself so easily lost to James, like the witch puts him in some sort of trance that he’s not really sure he _wants_ to be rid of. But _of course_ , now that he’s actually paying attention to his body again, he knows he’s almost there as well, can feel the fire smouldering throughout his body, igniting every cell in its path.

“ _Yeah_ , I’m, _fuck,_ I’m close too.” Aleks admits, resting his forehead against James’ so he can finally look into his eyes, can see a million emotions reflected in their pools of molten chocolate. “ _Christ_ , you make me such a mess.”

“Oh, we’ve _barely_ begun, my love.” James smirks, tilting his chin up a little to drop a kiss on Aleks’ lips, his beard scratching at Aleks’ skin in the _best_ way. “I can’t wait to take you apart in _every_ way I know how. Don’t worry, though, I’ll teach you how to do the same. We’ll have a _lot_ of fun, you and I.”

James starts properly riding him, then, the slap of skin-on-skin driving Aleks absolutely _insane_ , and it takes every ounce of his concentration to keep working James over when the witch is driving down with enough force to rip a gasp from Aleks like he’s been socked in the chest. James seems just as lost, completely breathless in that intimate space between them, arching to find his orgasm but his eyes still locked on Aleks’ through it all, either unwilling or unable to look away. And _God_ , if Aleks had thought that James looked stunning before, then he wasn’t even _remotely_ prepared to watch James fall over the edge.

James cries out as he comes, his entire body _trembling_ in Aleks’ lap, his hole clamping down around Aleks’ dick. His nails dig into Aleks’ back, raking down his flesh, and he rolls his hips, toes curling and feet caught up in the sheets below them. Aleks, who _had_ been jerking him off, gets to _feel_ James’ dick twitch in his grasp, feels the heat of James’ come as it pools between his fingers then trickles down over his knuckles. He knows it would be quite the sight to behold, and he’s sorely tempted to look, but he just _can’t_ tear his eyes away from James’ as they somehow dilate even further, tears pooling in the corners and overflowing as James finds his release.

_Fuck._

And somehow, _impossibly_ , what comes next is even better than that. James is suddenly on another fucking _planet_. His eyes go all soft and warm, lips stretched into a weary smile even as he gasps, still out of breath, leaving little kisses along Aleks’ jaw and cheeks and lips, murmuring quietly how much he _looooves_ Aleks, how _lucky_ he is to be here with him. And even in his haze, he seems to know that Aleks hasn’t got off yet, so he continues lazily canting his hips in Aleks’ lap, the slick noise of it absolutely _indecent_.

“ _C’mon, Aleksssandr_ … I still _wan_ it. Fill me up with your _fire_ , baby. I know you’re _sooo_ close, I can feel your _beautiful cock_ inside me. _Give it to me_ , love.”

Aleks has no fucking clue how _anyone_ is supposed to make a _fire kink_ sound anything other than fucked up, but good _God_ , James somehow manages it. He never even stood a fucking _chance_.

Aleks shudders as he comes for the second time tonight, a deep groan forced out of him as he instinctively thrusts up into James with enough force to almost push him out of his lap: an action that immediately _mortifies_ him and he goes to apologise before James moans, his delight indisputable, even in his current state. Aleks does James the same courtesy as he was shown, never looking away as the orgasm flares its way through his body, liquid fire pumping through his bloodstream and his heartbeat pounding in his ears. James’ eyes are still hazy, but he looks so goddamn _ecstatic_ as he watches Aleks absolutely lose it beside him.

That’s where Aleks finds himself afterwards, though he has no clue how long it all lasted – to him, it felt like a lifetime – his chest heaving with the effort of trying to pull in a breath. James is still _out of it_ , fingers curled in Aleks’ hair and humming quietly, lips making their rounds on Aleks’ skin. _God,_ is James always this _adorable_ after he comes? Aleks doesn’t think his heart can take it.

“You’re my own personal _Sun_.” James mumbles dreamily, giggling quietly as he bumps noses with Aleks. “You’ll keep me warm now, _right_ , angel?”

“I’m not going _anywhere_ , love.” Aleks promises, his heart clenching in his chest, bursting with so much fucking _love_ for this man. “I’m with you till the end of the line.”

“That’sss _good_. And I’ma keep your lovely cock _nice_ and snug!” James smirks, punch-drunk in love and still absolutely _floating_ , rolling his hips just enough to have Aleks suck in a sharp breath.

“That’s it, _James motherfucking Wilson_ , I’m kink shaming you. You’re being kink shamed right now.” Aleks lectures, clamping his teeth over his bottom lip to try and hold back the laughter that’s endeavouring to escape from him. _Damn it_ , he needs to be _stern_ here, but James looks so damn _cute_ that it’s messing with his head. “ _‘Fill me with your fire?’_ _Seriously_ , dude?! Who _says_ shit like that?”

James shushes him, holding his finger in front of Aleks’ lips as he fights back his own sex-drunk giggles. “Oh, _I’m_ sorry, _Mr I-already-came-in-you-and-I’m-still-fucking-you-and-it’s-soooo-hot_.”

“ _Fuck,_ I’d completely forgotten about that!” Aleks grimaces, jamming the heel of his palms into his eye sockets to try and scrub away the memory that’s now playing on repeat in his stupid brain as James devolves into laughter. “You’ve _really_ got me under your spell, you know that? You sure you didn’t spike my drink with love potion?”

“ _Nope_ , it’s just me being a _sexy bitch!”_ James stretches out all elegantly, though he _still_ refrains from pulling off of Aleks’ dick. He’s got the _biggest_ smirk on his lips as he leans down again to kiss Aleks until he can’t help but chuckle against him.

“We gonna get you in the shower?” Aleks pipes up, running his fingers through James’ curls as James starts trailing kisses along his jaw. “Clean up before bed?”

“ _Hmm_. We could just stay like this _forever_.” James purrs in his ear, gently sucking on Aleks’ earlobe, his beard scratching against Aleks’ jawline, and Aleks rumbles contentedly, turning his head to give him better access. _Okay_ , so he wants to luxuriate in it. Is that a _crime?_ “ _God,_ I could spend the rest of my life as your personal _cock warmer_. Let you fill me with your fire until I’m _bursting_ , over and _over and o—_ ”

“ _James! Holy shit!”_ Aleks yelps, and James nips at his skin, leaves another mark there, chuckling darkly. “It’s _official!_ You’re in horny jail now!”

“ _Rule two_ , baby, _rule two_ …” James sing songs, pulling back with a massive, dopey grin and wiggling his eyebrows Aleks. “No judgement in this house, _no sirree!”_

“You’re _so_ lucky I’m already in love with you!” Aleks rolls his eyes towards the heavens, imploring whichever god is up there to give him strength to deal with _this_ motherfucker. _“Christ!”_

“S’all part of my _master_ _plan!”_ James quirks his lips up, kissing Aleks once more. “You can _never_ leave once I’ve got my _clawssss_ in you, and your _cock_ in me...”

“SHOWER, _NOW!!!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on [Tumblr!](https://loveyboyslovin.tumblr.com) I'll be doing asks, prompts and requests through this account! :D


End file.
